Amortentia: A Love Story
by Quill of Quandary
Summary: Lily wants to ace her potions O.W.L, so she enlists the help of her best friend. Can they handle the sparks that fly thanks to the powerful pink concoction? Formally a 1st in a one-shot series. May still become one. Rated M for Safety!


"Come on Sev, keep quiet." Lily Evan's voice trailed behind her as she silently made her way through the dark halls with her best friend in tow. Her deep rose petal locks flowed behind her with a tender bounce in a way that seemed to lead him like a pied piper. Her emerald eyes shimmered, even in the dim light that illuminated the darkness from her wand. Lily's soft pale skin appeared delectable to the touch, and for Severus it always was. Her sweet heart shaped face held signs of excitement as they moved through the shadows, barely able to see the knights guarding the walls and portraits hanging there.

Lily was a beautiful young woman, full feminine curves and contours that had caught the eyes of others in her time here were hugged by a t-shirt and fleece pants. Behind her, thinking she looked magnificent no matter what- is her best friend, secret admirer and most dedicated fan, Severus Snape. A peculiar young man with dark sleek locks which spilled to his shoulders. Alabaster skin, ghost like compared to her own. A hook nose between two magnificent obsidian orbs. He was thin with a slight pointed though handsome face. Taller than she by several inches. Severus was adorned in his own black shirt, and gray plaid pants. The dungeons could be exceptionally colder than the rest of the castle and while he had debated bringing his robes for warmth it would only drag him down.

Severus and Lily were on an excursion tonight, carefully sneaking through the dungeons of Hogwarts Castle making their way down to the potions classroom. Why the potions classroom? Well they had a very important test coming up. A test that was nothing to young Severus, and therefore he had come here, willing to sneak around with Lily so that he could aid her in this endeavor. Lily while a great student even in potions, paled in comparison to the mighty Severus Snape. He was by far a genius, though his introverted and dark nature had his light shadowed and therefore unseen by the professor Horace Slughorn who would have otherwise thought his great potential could make him truly spectacular. Lily wanted to do outstanding on her potions O.W.L.S and therefore had requested Severus's assistance in this matter.

After all, if they wanted to still be able to be in some of the same classes next year similar marks would be necessary. So a plan had been forged to sneak out here in the dead of night, and using the ingredients in the classroom they would prepare a potion for Lily tonight, so that on the day of the test she would know the proper process to develop one in the classroom. This night was mostly a chance for Lily to practice Severus' odd but effective means of creating different potions. Something that normally was kept secret from the world.

It was perhaps his love for Lily, his desire to remain close to her that permitted him to accept this possibly horrendous idea so that he could ensure that they would be able to share at least one more class next year. Even if Lily could still do so on her own, this was insurance for both of them. While some might think it cheating for them it was just a cram session, even if they were sneaking around in the dark in their pajamas to do so.

"We're here." Lily stopped in front of the door to the potions classroom. Severus had known it before she said anything. This was a path he knew well. Even with the thick blackness that crept all around them he was certain this is the one classroom he could navigate to with his eyes shut. Lily looked to the door handle, staring down at it reluctantly. Behind her Severus was holding a cauldron, much to his dismay and had a bag around his shoulders. Lily swallowed, starting to feel the uncertainty coming to her now that they were here.

"Lily!" Severus hissed in the dark. Her bright green eyes turned on him. "This _is_heavy." Severus complained, not normally one to become peeved with Lily. Lily nodded suddenly and pushed the door open.

"Sorry." She whispered and the two made their way into the dark classroom. Lily held her wand up and with a thought it burned just a bit brighter. From the white rays she could make out the tops of desks and the shadows of those farther within- including the teacher's. Bookshelves and cabinets were little more than blacker shadows in the room with no windows. She recognized the scent though, like peach cobbler, and sour dough. It was not a particularly fond scent for Lily as the smells did not mix very well at all. It was better than the usual stink resembling formaldehyde, perfume, and something that might be spoiled milk. Though Severus did not seem to mind the permeating odor, of course he may have just become so acclimated to it all that such things no longer phased him.

Severus glanced into the room after Lily, his view could not reach much farther than her own. Once inside he pushed on the door with his foot, the heavy thing barely moved. The young man grunted and shoved until it finally groaned into place with the chink of metal and wood impacting.  
>"Over here." Lily's hushed whisper beckoned Severus, calling the young man over to her usual seat. Lily took the cauldron from Severus as he approached and lowered it down onto the hard wood table. Severus was grateful to be relieved of the weight, especially since he had been carrying it since his dorm, his lack of funds had kept him from purchasing a more expensive lightweight cauldron made of the correct material. Reaching up he rubbed his arms a bit, partially for soreness and partially to bite back the slight chill that loomed down here.<p>

The red head went for Severus, surprising him as her hands suddenly raced all over him. Tugging a bit she pulled the bag that was slung around his shoulder and reached inside for something. Severus watched as the potions textbook was released from its place by a widely smiling girl. Lily quite excited, dashed towards one of the cabinets and she unlocked it with a simple "Alohomora'. It released effortlessly and Lily used her shining wand to find the ingredients listed in the introduction to the potion she wanted to make.

'_Amortentia_' stood prominent on the page, an ornate images featuring a cherub and the name of the potion writing in a very whimsical script was present. Lily began her search, pointing up with her wand and squinting down at her book to try and find the ingredients. Severus behind her was unloading the bag slung over his shoulder, setting it down as well before he pulled his wand from it. His dark eyes went to Lily, watching her head bob as she glanced from book to shelf, having no free hand to snatch the items with. The young wizard could not help but smile, despite the strains that seemed to form between them being in different houses Lily still beckoned him and him alone for nights like these. It made him happy, though apparently Lily was not as she made an exasperated groan.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" The book hovered up, floating in place for Lily to begin glancing from the book to the shelf without having to fret over whether or not she would be able to hold it. Her deep green orbs darted about quickly, finding an ingredient she pulled it, and then when going for a second and third she realized she would have to put them down on the table at least 2 or 3 at a time instead of carrying them all at once.

"You can take those, I'll fetch the rest." Severus' voice carried through the dark as if he were a shadow himself. Lily could not help but feel a chill at the sudden coolness in his voice. When she turned Severus was smiling at her, though it was not one meant to be sweet. There was a confidence, a power in his eyes that made her face turn hot. Lily was thankful for the darkness as well as the pale glow of the light hiding her heated cheeks. Nodding quickly she turned, leaving Severus to his own devices.

Snape did not even look to the book. Nor did he search the cabinet with his own light. It seemed the dim light cast by the wand from Lily would be enough, though it appeared he did not need that either. Expertly, his hands darted into the cabinet picking out what he knew they would need and in moments returned, setting it all down. Lily was already busy removing the mortar and pestle from within the cauldrons as well as taking out the burners. Looking everything over, Lily watched curiously before she realized her book was still floating in place.

"Oh my book."  
>"You won't need it." Severus interrupted her, halting Lily in her tracks as he pulled out his own textbook. She watched his pale hand grip the book tenderly after laying it down, a finger gently brushed over the outline of the pages and then with a single turn he was on the correct page. Lily looked up, he wasn't even looking at the book, he was busy organizing the ingredients with his other hand. There truly was something masterful about Severus when it came to this. Whatever it was, Lily found her heart beating a bit faster in this dank room with him. She could not help but swallow her eagerness. Severus so innocent and kind, helping Lily, did not see the other possible reason he was here. Brushing this thought aside Lily looked back to her book, snatching it from the air and returning with Severus to the desk. He had set something out, a small stand in which he slipped his wand so it could function as some kind of lantern for them. The Lumos charm on the wand still active even in its position detached from its master.<p>

As Lily drew close Severus's eyes suddenly locked upon her. Lily was taken aback by the stern, surprisingly sharp gaze.  
>"You can't share any of this with anyone...promise me." Severus suddenly interrupted as Lily tried to question his gaze. The tone in his voice sounded so concerned, as if distributing this information would somehow turn his world upside down. Lily could not help but remain locked onto his deep black eyes, even in the dim light of the wand. She had never seen such a determined look in his eyes, and Lily somehow knew she would be best not to ask why. Severus seemed pleased when Lily nodded her agreement, and it appeared as though all the tension had left his tightened shoulders. This was going to require focus and precision.<br>"Are you ready?" Severus and Lily's eyes met, locked adamantly together. It was as if they were speaking without words, yet she need only say yes.

"Thank you Sev." The words surprised him, Lily could see it as his cheeks burned suddenly and that vigor seemed to falter in favor of a cute bashful expression. He turned back to the potions, it was time to begin. Lily took out a piece of parchment and a quill with some ink from the bag they had brought. One of the rules of this experiment is that she had to write down whatever Severus told her, so that instead of just reading it, the new instructions would be further ingrained into her memory. Plus she could study it before the test.

The two began, and immediately Lily found that Severus's way of brewing potions was different. Instead of adding the full amount of the first ingredient, they only used a portion of it, and then added an ounce of another ingredient that wasn't even in the book. Some things were still normal but as they went along Lily wrote these down as well. The temperature he brewed it at was also different. Keeping the flame a bit lower at first with the intention of increasing it later.  
>Lily could not help but find herself admiring Severus. As they prepared the potion he would glance at her, give her a smile that made it seem like he was proud and oddly happier than usual and then return to their work with that passionate focused dark eyed stare of his. All the while he would only glance at his book, it seemed like he didn't need it most of the time. Lily would try to glance over and see what he had written, but even with the light of their wands Severus seemed able to keep her from being able to properly read anything upon the pages. She could make out the existence of new words and scratches over old ones but there was nothing else to help her indicate what he was saying about keeping it secret. The process continued.<p>

"Sev are you sure? This seems..." Lily questioned a certain way to prepare an ingredient he had altered from the book. Lily could not help but examine it. Severus turned to her, sighing as he reached out and took her hand after moving behind her. Gently clasping the tiny blade. He was close to her now, nearly embracing and Lily could not help but feel herself become the nervous one. Severus however spoke with an oddly soft husky tone. His other hand reached out and held the item in question down.

"I told you to trust me... now, mince it." Lily tilted her gaze downward, but she was not watching the ingredient. Instead she was focused on his hand over hers. His long slender fingers easily enveloped her own. His hot breath brushing over her ear was somehow sinfully delightful. The proximity of their lightly clothed bodies. Lily could feel his form against hers, when had Severus gone from skinny to lithe. She could feel the firmness of a developing young man, though he was not broad. Lily's cheeks were burning now, her ears felt so hot she was worried he could feel it. But Severus just guided her, as if nothing in the world was wrong or queer.

Severus on the other hand, was in heaven. Lily was so close to him now, he could wrap his arms around her and lose himself in those blood red tresses while simply breathe her in. But he remained focused on their studies, cool and collected belying the excited young man who was actually able to be this close to the girl of his dreams. He had gained some confidence somewhere, though he did not bother to question how. Severus wondered if Lily could feel it, this pulsing buzz between them. Like coming too close to a loose cord in a socket, feeling the electric force making your hands shake from the energy flowing into them. It was as if they were so close their very beings were reacting merely to the presence of the other. Turning a simple lesson with a dangerously close proximity into more.

And then they minced. His hand guided hers down over the dark thick stem of the ingredient. It was this motion and the little click as the blade hit the table after passing through the stem that kept them both from burning up like a phoenix in this odd embrace.

Lily did not want him to move away, nor did she begin her own mincing. Severus did not leave her to it either, and instead for a moment they shared in this subtle action. The world was silent and dark save for the dim light of the wands and the potion simmering. There was nothing but shadows to watch them, not a single soul in the world to interrupt them. Alone, in a place they should not be, simply to ensure more time together in the not too distant future. While it seemed innocent, could there not be a greater sign of affection than this. To seek out the company of the other more and more.

Alas the item was minced and any thoughts pervading the moment ceased as they resumed a good pace in their work. After all, this was important. They did not part without that lingering gaze. Sharing the fraction of a moment where two souls touched and despite parting still gently clung to one another, if only by a thread. It was as if each of them was reinforced in some unseen resolve down here.

The potion making continued, Lily took notes, Severus guided her, instructing her and allowing her to perform the very steps he laid out so she could memorize it through body motion as well. Finally the potion was completed. The cauldron seemed to glow a slight as the elixir within calmly glowed with its particular mother of pearl sheen. A beautiful vapor seemed to rise in swirls from the large pewter bowl. They stared down into it with curious, hopeful eyes. Both of them momentarily surrendered to power of the potion's ambiance.

Lily could smell smoke as though from a freshly stoked chimney, the scent of trees and water as though in a forest by a stream, and him. The scent of his skin whenever she cried into his neck. Or whenever she snuck up on him and gave him a slight peck on the cheek only to get a whiff of his hair as well. Severus always seemed to smell of new intoxicating aromas from his favorite pass time, but below it all she could smell him. It was the most wonderful scent in the world.

Severus's senses were assaulted by the intoxicating aroma of a field of flowers, carried around him by the afternoon breeze. Fresh linens, clean and tidy with that refreshing smell that left one feeling truly content. The final scent was similar in core to what Lily smelled of him. Her hair whenever he stroked it as she clung to him. Her skin lightly coated in whatever perfume she had decided that she liked this time around as it wafted towards him while they studied.

The one thing that truly mattered is that instead of different scents with points of pleasure, each one somehow related to the person in this very room with them. For Lily, it was the scent Severus gained when working in potions class, the smoky smell which was much better than some of the ingredients. The stream they used to play by, and of course him. These were the underlying memories connected to her scents.

For Severus it was concocted from the memories of their childhood as well, laying in a field together as he told her stories. The smell of her clothing whenever he was able to get close, a smell he rarely interacted with in his own home if ever. Of course the final was obviously purely Lily. The scents they found most pleasant in the world, were all in one. An answer in their heart that they had never revealed to one another.

"I believe you've done it." Severus admitted with a smirk, breaking the silence that seemed to have enveloped them in a momentary stupor of euphoria. Lily's eyes fluttered, glancing sidelong at him before a proud smile spread on her lips. But there was still one more part of this test that needed to be completed.

Severus seemed to realize this at the same time as Lily because they both went to the sack that they had brought. There was a brief glance before Lily seceded and allowed Severus to fetch the cup and ladle. She could not help as she anxiously watched him bring the cup closer to the cauldron, dipping the large spoon into it. If it worked, as Severus suspected it would, Lily would have a love drunk Sev to enjoy... or deal with.

The premature thoughts battled in her head, unsure whether or not it would be right to accept affection in this form. It was not love, but infatuation. Although in truth Lily loved him, however she could only show it through the little kisses on the cheek and her fondness for him. But uncertainty about their situation kept her from telling him. If only she had a sign from him. To know that Severus loved her as well, that his lingering glances and fits of jealousy meant something.

They did. But like Lily, Severus had been too fearful to admit it. Afraid of rejection despite her common little hints of affection towards him. Severus did not know if their friendship had gone that far, or if it meant more than that. Honestly some of the events in their time at Hogwarts seemed hindering. Either way, he felt his heart crawl up into his Adam's apple. The liquid now rested in the mug, a mere foot from his lips as he looked down into it. It was as if he were intending to dive into the mug rather than drink the contents. His black eyes darted towards his book, skimming over a particular line he had written. Then he looked to Lily, who seemed to be locked onto him with a mix of longing and anxiety. His brow rose and she caught on.

"W-what? I'm bloody curious after all. We've been at it for some time." Lily was truly flustered, her cheeks burned as though he had somehow read her mind. He couldn't do that right? Lily pursed her lips, trying to let her mind drift to something he could not use to identify her thoughts. A puppy! Yes a puppy, running around, playing in the grass. Happily barking as it ran towards him. One of his arms around her, the other reaching out to the little creature. NO!

Lily's mind was not doing its job, she was too distracted by the violent thrum of her heart beat. She could feel it pulsing in her very arms, as if beckoning her to release the tension that was welling up inside of her. Besides, Severus did not sweetly pet little creatures. If anything he eyed them for uses. The motion of his lips caught her attention. He had been talking! What had he said? Lily calmed her features but she was so curious as to what she had missed. Wait, his hand, it was upon her cheek. Gently caressing it. So cool and soft.

"Ouch!" Lily winced as he pinched her cheek delicately, a little smile on his lips. Displeasure burned in her green eyes as she glared up towards him. What a way to ruin a fantasy.

"Have you returned to me now?" Severus said in mock humor. Lily's distraction had not escaped him, though he was unsure as to the exact cause of it. Really, Lily had been so excited to see him drink it, yet her consciousness had decided to take a little rest the second he was telling her to be prepared. Still, it was cute when she pouted at him.

"Bottom's up then." Severus said in a non-humorous tone, dissolving the usual whimsy of such a phrase. He tilted the mug, and let the pinkish white liquid slide down his throat. It was oddly sweet, with a hint of bitterness that almost seemed more like an illusion. As it hit his stomach he felt oddly light. A moment of sickness, as though he were on a fair attraction he did not wish to ride and then a bit of numbing to his senses before he felt fuzzy as though the soft hairs on the outside of a peach were connected to his very nerves.

"Sev?" Lily's anger had dissipated by now, it had been replaced by eagerness and now concern. Was he alright? Severus was just standing there, staring into the darkness. Their wands still laid carefully on the table as the two of them seemed to come to complete silence. Lily felt her heart race, something had gone wrong. She looked around a moment, her crimson locks whirling about her before she spotted his book. There must be something written there. Grabbing her loose wand she went to reach for the text book only to be intercepted. His hand clamped down on hers just as she touched the book. Her emerald orbs shot up to find his black eyes, looking upon her with a burning intensity.

"Lily." A little smile touched his lips, the smoldering desire in his obsidian orbs was all too enticing. Lily forgot the book altogether as she tried to take a step back.  
>"Sev." Lily repeated his name, somehow sounding more passionate and breathy than she intended. Her heart was now pounding against her rib cage, her breathing had become disorganized at best. His hand was still upon hers, but slowly instead of remaining docile upon it, he shifted to lock his fingers with hers from behind. Lily looked to his chest, she could not keep staring into those eyes. At this rate she would crumble.<p>

"Have I ever detailed the depths of your beauty to you?" Severus leaned in closer, Lily was sure the skin upon her face would melt with how hot it was. He was so close she breathed in every breath he let out. Her hand trembled, but she was not scared. Lily's mind went numb, forgetting some key moral points and logical aspects about the moment. Severus looked far too inviting to be rejected so immediately.

"N-no you haven't Sev. But it's alright, I know you think I'm pretty." Lily smiled nervously, some part of her trying to dissuade him. Lily attempted to pull her fingers away, but for some reason they simply chose to close more firmly around his own.

"Pretty is an immeasurable understatement as to the level of beauty I know you possess. Beautiful but scratches the surface. I fear that there is not a word, at least not even in my extensive vocabulary that could aid me in conveying the true magnificence I find when privileged with the chance to gaze upon you." Severus was drawing closer, and Lily could not help but tighten her grip on her wand. This was wrong, it was nice but wrong.

"That's nice Sev but, really you don't need to waste such wonderful vocabulary on me. A simple _you look lovely this evening_will do." Lily chuckled nervously, but by now he was so close to her their bodies nearly touched. The cold of the castle mixed with his heat made regulating her temperature a nearly impossible task mixed leaving Lily thankful that she had worn a bra. Severus smirked, a breathy sound accompanying it. Apparently he did not think such a thing would be worthy to describe Lily to herself, but he seemed to relinquish this as the goal of his uninhibited state.

"Lily there is something I've wished to do for some time." His voice was... longing. It had changed from the amused tone he had just seconds ago. There was a hint of sorrow, perhaps regret that he had not taken this unnamed action before. Lily could not help but look up and it was then that she made her biggest mistake. His lips crashed into her own, and for the briefest second she was sure she had leaned into him. Her fingers tightened around his as this new explosion of clarity and delight hit her. Like connecting two circuits, electricity surged between them. This kiss, it had been what she always wanted. Lily found herself melting. She could not even hold her wand, leaving it to clatter upon the stone and go out. His plush soft lips molded to her own and it was as though her paradise had been thrust upon her.

Severus himself was set ablaze. Lily's taste was sweet, her lips warm and plush, so tantalizing against his own. The cold of the dungeon seemed to dissipate as fire thrust through his veins, threatening to cause the room to go aflame. What a wonderful feeling. But it abruptly ended. Lily pulled away, her cheeks flushed, breathing heavily, looking into his eyes with such passion and want that he did all he could not to kiss her again.

_'This is wrong. He's under the influence of Amortentia. It's so good though. I never knew snogging Sev would feel this magnificent. Bloody hell, I should have done this before. I can't n-_' Lily's thought process was interrupted as he drew closer. His arms were around her, so warm and inviting. Lily felt safe here, it was soothing. His lips buried in her hair and he took in her scent. Lily's eyes were wide, she could not help but continue to battle with herself. This was not the way to remember her first kiss. Severus was drugged. But the sweet calm of the moment did allow her to gain some of her senses.

The antidote! They had prepared one a few days before, it was in the bag. Lily was supposed to have taken it out before. She tried to push against his chest, and once again made the mistake of looking into those deep black holes he had for eyes. Drawing her in without remorse, and threatening to crush her into a helpless love sick girl before him. For some reason Lily found herself wanting this. The room had somehow become very hot.

"I love you Lily. I always have." Severus's deep husky tone was filled with an emotion she felt tug at her heart. He did not sound desperate, or overly enthused as side effects may indicate. Severus did not seem cold instead his skin scorched her. He was pale, then again he was always like that. He did not seem unstable though he was uncharacteristically forward. Still it did not change the fact that those words made her heart come to life. The butterflies in her stomach were more like hummingbirds. Lily smiled, maybe she had created a potion that would reveal how he really felt. Her hands rose, half his face dark in the shadow the other half lit by the white light of his wand. Lily cupped his cheeks, took a breath and her lips parted to speak. But she could not summon her own voice.

"Is something wrong?" Severus asked, concern touched his voice. Lily shook her head, then tried again but nothing would come out. She loved Severus, she really did, but to tell him in this state was cruel for the both of them. But she wanted to, oh how she wanted to. Lily felt molten heat inside of herself, it was scorching her very being and begging her to continue. To forget her morals for this moment and embrace what she truly wanted. Severus would remember all this anyway wouldn't he? Was it so bad? Yes, because if he could not do this himself, if this was not his true feelings it would be unfair to him.

Lily sighed and tried to turn- releasing his cheeks in the process, but was stopped from turning further by a hand which cupped her chin. Lily was forced to look up. Severus smiled down at her. He did not want her to turn away. He did not wish for her to regret this. For the moment, whatever he felt, he wanted it to last. False pretense or not. Severus loved Lily, and though a potion seemed to be the source of this new found burst of affection, what was so wrong if it was still the truth. Though he found her to be quite honorable, wishing to not let things progress in this way.

"Sev." Lily whispered his name, it was not a tone of rejection but mixed emotions of woes and wants seemed to linger. Yet their lips met again. The sensation that filled her, mixed with the scent still wafting from the potion further clouded Lily's ability to judge this as right or wrong. Instead her arms wrapped around his neck, Severus tasted so good.

Their lips molded together in the darkness, their bodies pressed so close the heat that sparked between them was almost visible. The thin layers of clothing did nothing to hide the feel of their hearts pounding together as if reaching for one another. It was soft and sweet, but passion took over. Lily was surprised at first, the taste of Severus was stronger now, her lips parting to meet his request. It was an odd sort of wrestling at first with too much action but soon found a pleasant rhythm they both seemed to enjoy.  
><em>'Stop it!'<em>  
><em>'It's meant to be!'<em>

His hands seemed unwilling to remain dormant and fire crawled along her flesh as a wonderful chill crawled down her spine. Never had Severus's fingers dare explore her skin as it did now. Long slender digits finding their way under her shirt and along her flesh. Tickling her spine with a feathery satisfaction.  
><em>'You shouldn't do this...'<em>  
><em>'What's wrong with it?' <em>

Severus's body felt as though it would melt, Lily's hands daringly dove from his neck to slide along his own back and back down his front to go under his shirt. Her palms ran along his smooth stomach, feeling the thin contours of muscle below a boy who had never been fed enough to gain fat. Slowly her hands rose, up along his chest and finally locked behind his neck under his shirt. Severus had to keep from trembling too violently in delight. Her fingers felt as though they were tracing heaven into his skin. Mixed with their passionate kissing he could barely contain himself.  
><em>'This isn't the truth!'<em>  
><em>'But I want it so badly.'<em>

Their lips parted, hot breaths mixed together. Half-mast gazes met, both of them seemed to be caught between love, lust, and betrayal. As though this were some kind of charade. This had to stop, it could not continue. It was wrong. Yet it felt so right. Both of their lips moved, their bodies were furnaces. Lily's wanting flesh poked Severus's chest despite what laid between them. Severus unintentionally poked her stomach. Evidence of the aching want that erupted from both of them. Were these signs that they were going too far?

_'I love you!'_  
>The thought resonated between them, and as they tried to pull apart like opposites on magnets they came together. Their bodies pressed closer, as if struggling to crawl into each-others skin. Their hearts beat like jack hammers in their chest, violent in their own ears. The air in their lungs was taken more by the other while snogging rather than by themselves. It was pure bliss. Regardless of what the other knew each of them was truly where they wanted to be. His forehead pressed to hers as he cupped her cheek, one of her hands rested on his neck under his shirt, begging to be closer to him still. The darkness around them was a thick and silent curtain this evening.<br>"Sev."  
>"Lily."<p>

Their lips drew closer once more, a slow, sweet kiss waiting to be. However her arms seemed to lock once more. As if suddenly her morals had returned. Severus stared momentarily confused as Lily smiled. It was sweet, and slightly sad.  
>"I know you'll remember this Sev. But I want to tell you now, so you know it's true." Lily swallowed, as if unsure he would believe her. Never had she felt so happy. Even if it was the potion, some part of her could accept it, as long as he was hers. The difficulties of the outside world were not in this room. No anguish between friends, no troubles at home. For the moment it was just them, no matter what experiment they had been performing.<p>

"Lily..." Severus started as if trying to interrupt her. As if he did not wish to let her feel whatever remorse she was feeling.

"I love you Severus. With all my heart. I always will." Lily's eyes searched his a moment, seeking some recognition of the boy she believed was behind that mother of pearl veil. But his eyes looked the same, so sweet and loving, as if he had never changed. But her words were to inspire the knowledge that even without the potion she loved him. Somehow, Lily knew he loved her, but this was not the way to be certain. Still she was a teenager in love, many would call love being crazy. Well Lily could live with that, as long as it was Severus she was with.  
>The words clicked in his mind and in his heart. A feeling more pure and fantastic than the Amortentia could ever hope to incite crawled through him. Happiness bubbled in his very soul. Then Lily turned away slowly. What for? Severus saw her moving towards the bag and he could not let her. Instead his arms went around her, pulling her to him.<p>

"Huh? Sev! Just let me-!"  
>"Kiss me!" Lily was interrupted successfully as the words barely registered before it happened. This time halted by his very lips after he had caught her cheek and tilted her to face him as he leaned forward to ensnare her. Once more this lock of passion veiled them and all the regrets seemed to melt away. Both of them had become victim to desire. Lily's body pushed firmly to his as his own did to her. His hold desperate to keep her to him. Their lips parted sharing breath and flavor with one another. Their lips glistening a slight from the passion between them. One hand rose, sliding through his dark tresses as his own found its way under her blouse.<p>

Lily's skin was hot, to both herself and Severus. Lily could not help but feel like there was a blazing sensation of rising euphoria in her that would not go out. This was not good. Like liquid heat it spread through her, from her. Her heart melting out of her. It made her voice mix with his in deep sounds of delight and pleasure. As one hand clenched her to him, her own fingers locking over it, his other seemed to understand her need. Lily gasped as Severus left the hindrance of boundaries behind. It felt as though she was boiling now, like a potion he treated he stirred her perfectly.

The hand wrapped around her waist could not remain idle. Instead Severus fingers trailed up searing lines of love into her skin as they rose. His hands easily sliding under the thin barrier of material protecting her heart. Causing a new jolt of lightning and ecstasy to spark through her.

Severus as careful and precise as though preparing ingredients, churned Lily in a way that was making it difficult to stand or even resist trembling. The scene became desperate attempts to breathe and kiss him at the same time. The smell wafting from the potion and him so close only caused them both to further delve into madness and relish this moment. Lily had never felt more cherished. Then Lily felt herself begin to buckle.

Lily's voice muddled his mind, silenced his logic.

Amortentia had nothing on love and yet for Lily it was this potion that finally bade Severus to reveal his true feelings. He leaned against the desk, his body half sitting upon the edge as she clutched his hair and hand. Something slightly uncomfortable was under him at the desk's edge but it did not hinder him. His lips trailed from her cheek, lost in the river of her hair as he sought the exposed length of her pearly neck, slightly cherry with flush. He could feel Lily's very desire, bubbling against him, melting over his fingers and palm as he gave into his own desires. Like a potion spilling over, glistening and wonderful. Lily's flesh hot against his own lips, was the only way Severus could keep himself somewhat controlled, distracting himself with this decadent flavor as her sounds, feelings, and love crashed against him until finally all he could hear was the cry of his name.

Lily felt the world explode around her. Her vision became white hot and she barely recognized that she was squeezing his hand and clutching his hair a bit forcefully. The world became, for several moments, a perfect place where she felt her skin separate from her nerves, air mixed with the heat that seemed to be like a star erupting from her very core. Lily could only recall his name at this moment, nothing more.

Slowly, the white light turned dim. The heat cooled slowly, like a fresh breeze at sea the danced across her. Lily's labored breathing mixed with the feeling of being unable to move her legs left her helpless to do anything but nuzzle him, trying to move a bit closer until they both slid down against the legs of the desk. Lily was unsure of the world as Severus lowered her to be seated on the floor, her back to him as he embraced her. Lily did not say anything, instead she remained there, happy. Forgetting the poison that ran through Severus's veins.

Severus kissed her temple tenderly. Gently he brushed her hair aside and continued to bathe her in tender soft kisses. His breathing was not so ragged, though he could feel her calming. Their hearts still hammered violently, Severus could feel Lily's as well even though he sat behind her. Severus could not describe a moment he had been this remotely happy. Still there was a dark glint in his black eyes, and a tender smile on his lips. Potion or not, there was nothing more grand than this. Lily curled against him, soothed and nearly incapacitated from passion and romance. No one in the world to be in their way. Severus was truly happy.

The dark haired young man leaned his head back, gently tapping the table with it as he too tried to let a sort of meditating rest come to him. A loud slap on the ground disturbed this however, and his eyes darted in shock towards the cause. It was nothing, just a book. One of their text books. But Severus did not realize something significant. It was his own.

Before he realized it, the sound had awoken Lily who had only been drifting. She had collected her wand with one hand, still seeming calm and rested against him as she let her curiosity take her. In the darkness she had seen words scribbled on the page, this time in the dim light from his wand above with the book so close she had made out something which had truly peaked her interest.  
>"Lumos." Lily muttered and Severus had never felt more like a deer in headlights. Perhaps like a child sneaking the last cookie from the jar. He did not dare reach out to hide it, Lily would only question him further if he tried. Instead he closed his eyes, took a breath and awaited the next moments.<p>

"Amortentia does not work if the drinker is already truly in love with the maker." Lily's voice was too melodic as she read this sentence scribbled in his own writing. She continued however. Her voice becoming less groggy as she continued reading words on a tiny piece of parchment magically attached to the page.  
>"However a strange fuzziness does last several seconds to a minute affecting the senses briefly but leaving drinker cognitively reactive and in control." It ended there. Severus knew what this revelation meant for her. He had not been forthcoming in his endeavors this evening. In fact the only knowledge that the potion worked was the fuzzy feeling that washed over him. Something he had tested before. Though he would need to add 'may cause lack of inhibition towards the brewer'.<p>

Severus could feel Lily shifting, dread slipping through his spine. She was looking at him now. Slowly he opened his eyes.

Lily did not feel betrayed as even she might have suspected. Instead she was smiling at him, this was why he didn't show any of the symptoms. The potion could not work on him, or she hoped not.  
>"Sev. Did you plan this?" Lily asked, a bit more cutely than he could have defended against. His cheeks flushed, his eyes shifted as a slight downward twist came to his lips. Lily could not help but feel a bigger smile tug on her lips as she snuggled him suddenly. Maybe it was the left over ecstasy that kept her so happy.<p>

"I did not intend my lack of... restraint." Severus admitted, though he seemed to be calming as well. Her lack of rage or disgust helped to soothe his own frail emotions. Lily shifting, turning so she could more easily look at him. Severus allowed her to adjust, finally the cold of the stone floor seemed to be sinking in. But her green eyes, those lovely green eyes captured him.

"How did you know, I mean have you...?" Lily emerald orbs were glistening with awe and curiosity, a slight hint of concern.  
>"I tested it with some Amortentia you've prepared before. Originally in hopes to keep some remnant of information from the feelings it caused to tell you how I felt. But instead..." Severus head nudged towards the book, signaling what he had written.<p>

"Alas, I may need to note that it adds courage when prepared this way." It was with weak humor that Severus said this. He had actually used the facade of the potion to make the move. But Lily just seemed to be happy to learn of his attempts to gain her favor. Including drugging himself with some potion he had somehow stolen from her. Not that she would not have happily given it.  
>"Though, that is also uncertain."<p>

"Well then Sev. We'll just need some further experimentation." A wicked smile touched her lips, but the flush in her cheeks told him she was a bit shy about saying something so forward. "But first, say it to me, without the potion." Lily looked at him all too seriously as she said this and it took Severus a brief passing of seconds to understand precisely what she was asking.

Severus wrapped his arms more firmly around her, leaning down so that his dark locks veiled them while he reached up and his fingers coiled into her crimson locks. Her own eyes locked with his, still feeling remnants of the fluttery sensation of not being on the ground.  
>"I love you Lily."<br>"I love you too Severus."

None of them had predicted when coming out tonight, that events would transpire as they did. Though both of them had similar intentions, slightly hiding the truth from one another. Still none could predict the outcome. That a simple love potion, one that actually caused immense infatuation and lack of control over ones actions, would simply be the catalyst to the revelation true love. It was this evening, deep in the dungeons of Hogwarts Castle, that Amortentia perhaps finally lived up to its name.


End file.
